


Hidden Secrets

by Dinosaur1212



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur1212/pseuds/Dinosaur1212
Summary: Penelope finds herself in Mystic Falls living with her aunt after her parents go abroad for work. She brings with her a secret that no one should know  about, but she quickly finds that that is not the case. Meanwhile Josie finds herself getting caught up with Penelope, against the words of her father. The two find each other getting closer, even as everyone tries to keep them apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar issues. Sometimes a sentence will make sense in my head, but it really shouldn't. This is my first long fanfic about Posie, so enjoy this adventure.

**Chapter 1**

Penelope didn't know why her parents were deciding to send her to live with her aunt in Mystic Falls, but one thing she did know was that she was pissed. She was perfectly happy living in California, even if her parents weren't. Her parents had never seemed happy in California, so when they both got a job working in Africa for a year being doctors, they were happy to accept. The one thing her parents agreed on was that Penelope couldn't go with them, because she deserved to enjoy her senior year in America. Even if it meant moving 3000 miles to the middle-of-nowhere-Virginia to finish high school, where she had no friends, and wasn't too keen on trying to make any. No matter how much she argued with her parents, she still found herself moving in with her aunt and attending the Salvatore School. She guesses she should at least be happy her parents sent her to the private school her cousin attended. She didn't necessarily like Jed, but she also didn't have a reason to hate him. She was just glad she had a somewhat friend, even if she didn't want any at all. What Penelope didn't know was that she was in for the year of her life, and it was just going to start tomorrow.

Penelope woke up to the sound of her alarm and groaned. She fumbled around trying to find her phone in order to turn her alarm off. "I can't believe it's time for this shit already," Penelope grumbled to herself, crawling out of bed and walking towards the kitchen to find some form of breakfast.

"Hey! Look who decided to get up finally," Jed exclaimed as Penelope walked into the kitchen.

Penelope rolled her eyes and replied, "You're awful cheery for it being six fifteen in the morning."

Jed chuckled and put some toast on two plates, "I just thought I would be nice and make us some breakfast. Remind me to never do that ever again," he flashed her a quick grin, before handing her a plate.

"Well thanks Jed. And please, don't quit making breakfast. If you make it, then I can sleep in a few extra minutes," Penelope replied taking a bite out of a piece of her toast.

"Uh, you don't want butter or anything for your toast?" Jed asked Penelope raising his one eyebrow quizzically.

"No time for that, because as much as I don't want to go to school, making your mom mad is even lower on my list of things I want to do. I know she'll throw a fit if I'm late," Penelope replied, quickly finishing her toast and retreating to the bathroom to get ready.

Penelope had never been one for conformity, but in order to go to the Salvatore School, she had to conform in a few ways. This is how she found herself wearing a school uniform, complete with the school logo on the jacket. Of course, she messed with the outfit in an attempt to see if she would get in trouble once at the school. Once she finished getting ready, she grabbed her bookbag and headed out to Jed's car, seeing as he would drive them every day. She made sure to put her earbuds in her ears as quickly as possible in order to avoid conversation with her cousin.

The car ride passed by without conversation, but after Jed parked his car he nudged Penelope to get her attention. He waited until she pulled out an earbud before telling her, "Since you're new, you're going to have to go to the principal's office to get your schedule. I can show you the way there or-"

Penelope cut him off with, "I got it. It can't be that hard to find it." She unbuckled her seatbelt and quickly got out of the car and took off for the building as Jed watches her go. She managed to get through the groups of people chatting without drawing any attention to herself. Penelope hoped that was how the rest of the day would go as she found her way to the principal's office and walked in. The secretary had her back to Penelope so in order to get her attention Penelope announced herself by saying, "Hey, I'm Penelope Park and my cousin said I had to come here to get my schedule since I'm new."

The secretary turned and looked at Penelope and told her, "That is true. Mr Saltzmam will give it to you if you go into his office right there," she pointed to a door that was open down a short hallway.

Penelope thanked the secretary and walked down the hallway into the office, where she found the principal typing something on his computer. "Hi, Mr Saltzman, I'm here for my schedule," she told the man in front of her.

"You must be Penelope. Your cousin Jed is a marvelous young man. I hope I can expect the same of you, given your history. And here's your schedule," Mr Saltzman told Penelope while holding out a sheet of paper. After Penelope took the paper he added, "I hope you make the most of your time here at the Salvatore School Penelope, because we won't tolerate a situation like the one that happened at your school in California," his face taking on a grave expression as he finished his sentence.

Penelope stood there unsure of what to say, because no one was supposed to know what happened in California. So rather than say anything, she hurriedly walked out of his office and out into the main hallway, where she went to the nearest bathroom. She set her schedule down on a ledge and then placed her hands on the corners of the sink, looked up into the mirror, and proceeded to take a deep breath. She jumped when she heard a stall behind her open, but she regained her composure by the time the girl was at a sink. Continuing to look at the mirror, she could see this girl look over at her, glance at her schedule, and then look back up at her. Penelope may had been rattled by the principal's words, but she still let out a snarky comment, "Do you want a picture? I know I'm new, but that doesn't mean I want stared at. Penelope turned towards the girl as she said this, and she instantly noticed how attractive this girl was and how she just made a shitty first impression.

"Well, it might be hard to never look at you, because we have the same exact schedule," and with that, the mystery girl dried her hands and exited the bathroom.

"Way to fucking go Park. The first student you meet you make hate you, and then to top it off you have every class with her," Penelope thought to herself as she grabbed her schedule and exited the bathroom, just in time to see which room the mystery girl went into. Penelope walked towards the same door the girl had gone into and walked in, noticing that there were only two seats still available. One in the back of the classroom, and then one right in front by the mystery girl. Normally she would've gone to the seat in the back, because that way she could go undetected, but she found herself sliding into the desk next to the girl. Penelope knew that she didn't want to make friends here, but something about this girl made her seem worth the effort. "Long time no see. I never formally-" Penelope was cut of by the girl who appeared very unhappy that Penelope chose to sit by her.

"I don't know what you're goal is here, but just give up now. My father warned me to stay away from the new girl, and he tried to change my schedule, but the one I have is the only one that worked. Unfortunately it's the same one as yours," the girl fired back at Penelope.

A sudden realization hit Penelope, so she decided to ask the girl, "Y-You're dad is Mr Saltzman?"

The girl was quick to respond, "The one and only. Now could you leave me alone?"

Penelope sighed and asked the girl, "Did he say why to avoid me? And can I at least know your first name?"

The girl shot Penelope a look, but nonetheless replied, "He didn't elaborate, just that you've done something, and he doesn't want me around you. And my name's Josie."

"Well, Josie, I'm sorry for my comment in the bathroom, and I promise you I'm not the same person I was when I did what I did. I just want you to know that," Penelope trailed off once the came back from retrieving some papers from the faculty lounge.

Josie replied before the teacher started class, "You may have changed, but I'm still not allowed around you."

Penelope didn't say anything in response since the teacher had started to talk about the class and what they should expect. The typical first day of school stuff. That was how the entire day went. Penelope would follow after Josie---without her knowledge---in order to learn where her classes were, and she would sit next to Josie in each one of them. She didn't say anything to Josie in any of them after their first period, but it didn't stop Josie from looking slightly annoyed. Then the teacher would go on and on about the class and what they expected of the students. Penelope of course tuned the teachers out. Instead, she decided to study Josie's features, because even though they had just met, she felt incredibly drawn to Josie. She had no idea if the other girl noticed or not, but she honestly didn't care. The day eventually ended, and Penelope found herself returning to her aunt's house with the cute brunette on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie thinks about Penelope. Lizzie is well, Lizzie. Most importantly of all, second day of school happens, and some alluding to what happneed to Penelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously re-wrote this chapter so much last night, because I realized Penelope's event from her past wouldn't make sense, so now I have a set course. Maybe you'll end up liking it, maybe you won't. We'll just have to wait and see for when it's revealed. Also, if you end up hating it, blame my friend, she helped me refine what it ended up being. Tbh, I have no clue what to put in these sometimes.

To say that Josie was frustrated would be the understatement of the year. She told Penelope that she couldn't be around her, and what did that girl do? She sat right next to Josie in every single class. And Josie could feel Penelope's eyes on her the entire time. She found it quite hypocritical that Penelope yelled at her for staring, when that was all she did all day. But at the same time, Josie realized it must be hard to move away from all your friends and start fresh, and Penelope had apologized. Something people rarely did to her. She was usually the one to do the apologizing, so for Penelope to apologize for her actions completely astounded her. Then there was the mystery event in California. Josie's dad hadn't told her what had happened, because he couldn't, but he made it clear that he didn't want her anywhere near Penelope. There wasn't much that could be done about that though, because seats were assigned for the year, and Josie for some reason didn't want to tell her dad that Penelope had sat next to her in all her classes. There was just so much that had happened today, and Josie was still trying to wrap her head around it, before she was dragged out of her thoughts.

 

"Hello? Earth to Josie? I'm talking to you," Lizzie waved her hand in front of her twin's face.

 

Josie focused her complete attention on Lizzie, something she was accustomed to always doing. She stared at Lizzie a blank expression on her face before asking, "What did you say?"

 

Lizzie rolled her eyes before restating what she had just told Josie, "Rafael invited me to a party in the woods this Friday! He said to spread the word about it, but that he would really appreciate it if I came! I think he likes me!" Lizzie's face was lit up with happiness, because she was certain she was in love with him. 

 

Josie waited for Lizzie to add what she knew her twin would add. Lizzie did it every time. There was always one person Lizzie would invite along with her.

 

"I think I'm going to ask Hope to come, see if she wants to go," Lizzie added, just like Josie knew she would.

 

Josie had been waiting for Hope and Lizzie to date for a year now. They may have started out as enemies, but those two had become the best of friends. In fact, they were almost more than friends. It was only a matter of time, before Lizzie realized her feelings. Josie knew Hope was waiting for it to happen, because hope had once told Josie that she had feelings for Lizzie. Finally, Josie replied, "I think you and Hope would have a blast at the party. You two always have so much fun when you're together, it's like you two were made for each other." Josie was hoping that Lizzie would catch what she was hinting at, but then again it was Lizzie that we're talking about.

 

"I better go invite her," Lizzie said, pulling out her phone to text Hope that she was coming over before finishing her comment with, "I'll see you later Josie." Lizzie walked out of their room leaving Josie with her thoughts once again.

 

Josie returned to thinking about what Penelope could've done in California that would warrant her dad telling her to stay away from the girl. Because from what Josie had seen, Penelope wasn't that bad. To be honest, when she had met Penelope in the bathroom, Penelope had almost seemed scared, but that could be accounted to the fact that Penelope probably thought she was alone in the bathroom. Josie was almost certain that Penelope had no idea that she had seen her scared demeanor, because Penelope had quickly composed herself. Josie was left with more questions than answers about Penelope Park,  and honestly Josie wasn't sure why this girl was occupying her thoughts so much. She had no idea that she was the main focus of much of Penelope's thoughts as well. However, Josie eventually managed to get her thoughts away from Penelope for the rest of the night, and later that night crawled into bed to go to sleep.

 

The next morning she walked into her first period class to see Penelope already there. Josie walked to her seat next to Penelope and sat down.

 

"Well if it isn't JoJo. Back for day two of Advanced Physics. Everyone's favorite class," Penelope smiled innocently at Josie as she said all of this, hoping to see how Josie would react to the nickname.

 

Penelope got the rise she wanted when Josie replied, "Please don't call me that ever again, and  you shouldn't even have the chance to, since I'm not allowed to be around you." Josie had no idea why she told Penelope to not call her JoJo, because for some reason it gave Josie a warm feeling. But she knew she shouldn't even be associating with this girl who was persistent upon pushing that boundary.

 

Penelope smiled for a brief second as she replied, "If you don't like it, then your nickname it shall be," Penelope's face shifted to discomfort when she added, "I know you're not, but talking to you is fun JoJo. And a part of me hopes that maybe we could still be friends, even with your father, because he has the situation all wrong."

 

Josie was a mixture of many emotions, from being confused as to why she was flustered to wondering how her father could get a situation wrong. Josie decided to ask about the latter as she posted the question, "How could my father have the situation all wrong?"

 

Penelope sighed, knowing that question was coming. "The only way you would know he did is if you knew the situation, but I-I'm not comfortable talking about it with anyone," Penelope whispered as a reply to Josie's question.

 

"Way to leave a girl hanging with that answer," Josie joked, immediately regretting her decision when she saw Penelope's face. "I didn't mean to upset you Penelope. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Josie added, trying to fix what she had said. She had no idea Penelope would be impacted by such a simple response.

 

Penelope gave Josie a weak smile, "It's okay, really. Now as much as I hate physics, we better pay attention," Penelope said, turning to face forward to take notes.

 

Josie stared at Penelope a moment longer, wondering what this girl was keeping inside. Whatever it was, it was a lot, and Josie was extremely curious as to what it was. 

 

It wasn't until third period Geography that Josie decided what to do. Josie had waited for Penelope to talk to her at some point after their physics class, but that seemed like it was never going to happen. When she was sitting in Geography, she wrote out a note asking Penelope to meet her in the library for lunch, because no one would be in the library this early in the school year, if ever. It wasn't until sixth period that she gave the note to Penelope, that way Penelope couldn't forget. Josie waited for the girl to say something in response to the note, but she got nothing, so when the bell rang, Josie walked to the library unsure if Penelope was going to join her.

 

When Penelope read the note, she wasn't sure what to expect. Here was a note asking her to meet Josie in the library, even though Josie kept saying she couldn't be associated with her. She found her curiosity getting the best of her which is why she ended up walking towards the library.

 

Josie was sitting at a table in the corner of the library reading a book while she waited to see if Penelope showed up. She hated that she was going against her father's wishes about being around Penelope, but she had so many questions to ask this new girl. So when she heard the library door close, she looked up expecting to see Penelope, but instead found herself looking at her dad. "Oh hey Dad. What's up?" Josie asked, hoping her disappointment wasn't obvious in her voice. 

 

"Don't seem too overjoyed that it's me," Alaric Saltzman joked before continuing, "I was on my way to the cafeteria, but figured I would stop by and see how you were doing. Especially since I know you hide out in here during your lunch period."

 

Josie glanced away from her father to look through the glass panels where she saw Penelope walking towards the library door. She momentarily panicked, as she replied, "Uh, I'm….doing great Dad. Thanks for asking."

 

Penelope was lost in thought as she walked closer to the library door. She had an idea as to why Josie wanted to talk to her, and she was hoping she was wrong in her thinking. She was about to open the door when she looked up and saw Josie's dad talking to her, and Josie looking right at her. Penelope nodded in understanding at Josie, and walked away from the library to where she could see when Mr Saltzman left. 

 

Penelope didn't have to wait long, because after Josie's drawn out answer, Mr Saltzman had decided to leave his daughter alone. Penelope waited a few moments before she walked back to the library, entered it, walking down to the table where Josie was at, and chose to sit in the chair across from Josie. She didn't know what to say to Josie, so she said nothing. Instead she looked at Josie waiting for her to start the talking.

 

Josie realizing Penelope wasn't going to talk said, "I know I've asked you to, but you've been avoiding talking to me since this morning," she paused thinking over what she wanted to say before asking, "Why does my father have the situation all wrong?"

 

Penelope cursed herself for deciding to meet Josie. Of course this girl wanted to know about her past. Penelope sat in silence for a moment before answering, "I barely know you, and you want me to share my past with you? I think we should at least be relatively close friends before I share that with you. How about we meet after school on Friday? Somewhere no one will see us to turn you in to your dad."

 

Josie almost agreed instantly, but remembered about the party. Sure her sister hadn't asked her to go, but Josie knew her sister expected her to be there. Then she realized she could always invite Penelope to the party, after all word was supposed to spread, and that would be what she was doing. So Josie replied, "I can't meet after school on Friday, there's this party, and my sister expects me to be at it. But you could always come to the party, and we could find a secluded place to talk." Josie could've sworn she saw Penelope flinch at the mention of going to a party, but it so quick Josie shook it off as a figment of her imagination.

 

Penelope ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit of hers that she never could seem to break. She looked at Josie trying to refrain from telling her why she couldn't go to the party, because for some reason she trusted Josie more than she had trusted even her best friend back in California. She wanted to tell Josie everything that had happened, but instead found herself saying, "That would be great. Let me give you my number so you can text me the details."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Josie start texting. Josie shows Penelope a secret spot in the school. And there's a feelings talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're questioning the name of the room Josie takes Penelope to, I based it off of something from my high school, and my high school was just freaking weird. So if you're questioning the absurdity of the name and the backstory, just blame my high school.

_ Chapter 3 _

That night Penelope was sitting in her room when she got a text.

 

**Unknown Number:** _ Hey, this is Josie. I was just texting you so that you would have my number for when I send you the party details. _

 

Penelope shifted uncomfortably at the mention of attending the party. She shook her head trying to rid herself of thoughts, because this time she would be with Josie, which for some reason made her feel much more okay with attending the party. She looked back at her phone and typed back

 

**Penelope:** _ Don't you mean JoJo? After all it is your name. At least it is in my phone. _

 

And for the rest of the night the two texted back and forth. 

 

**JoJo:** _ Did you forget the part where I told you not to call me that? _

 

**Penelope** _**:** I don't recall you ever saying that to me. I think you're making it up and you actually love that I call you JoJo. _

 

**JoJo:** _ Someone's a bit sure of themselves. Are you always this way? _

 

**Penelope:** _ I'll take this as a win. You didn't deny that you love it. And to answer your question, I'm never sure of myself, even though I act like I am. _

 

**JoJo** _**:** _ _For wanting to wait to tell me about yourself, that seems like a pretty personal thing to share with me. Not that I'm_ _saying telling me that was a bad thing. I appreciate you trusting me with that knowledge._

 

**Penelope:** _ What can I say? I guess we must be becoming friends. Do you always ramble in text form? Usually people ramble when they're nervous, but that's normally only verbal communication. _

 

**JoJo:** _ I don't know. Are you calling me one of a kind with that last comment? _

 

**Penelope:** _I guess I am since you're the only person I know who gets flustered in text form._

 

**JoJo:** _ Looks like you have an answer to your question then. It's getting Pen, I should probably get some sleep. I look forward to not associating with you tomorrow. _

 

**Penelope:** _ Are you giving me a nickname now too? How nice of you! And I look forward to not associating with you tomorrow as well. Goodnight JoJo.  _

 

**JoJo:** _Goodnight Penelope_.

 

The next day was Friday, because for some unknown reason the school year had started on a Wednesday. The students had no complaints, because a short week followed by a long weekend gave them the perfect excuse to party. In fact, the party was all students could seem to talk about that day. That is except for Josie and Penelope. The two of them didn't do much talking that day during the course of the school day. Instead, they texted throughout the day, because this way they could communicate during class.

 

Josie and Penelope were sitting in their sixth period class, Organic Chemistry, when Josie decided she had enough of communicating over text. In all honesty, she missed hearing Penelope's voice, however, she did get Penelope to chuckle at one of her messages. Josie was thankful Penelope managed to stifle her amusement before the teacher yelled at them, but she was also strangely upset that Penelope had stopped. Penelope's laughter was like music to Josie's ear. So in order to hear both Penelope's voice and laughter, Josie pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Penelope. 

 

**Josie:** _ Do you want to meet in the library again today during lunch? _

 

**Pen:** _ What if, I don't know, I wanted food? You are aware of the concept of eating three meals a day, right? _

 

**Josie:** _ You'll be fine, I have snacks. Now come on and just say yes already. _

 

**Pen:** _ Only if I get to pick the snack for the the next time we do this. _

 

**Josie:** _ Bold of you to assume there will be a next time Park, but I'll agree to the terms. _

 

**Pen:** _ I'll see you in the library then. _

 

Josie watched as Penelope slid her phone back into her backpack, which signaled that the conversation was over.  She stared at Penelope a moment longer before turning her attention back to the lesson the teacher was attempting to explain to the students. She shot one final glance towards Penelope, then picked up her pencil and started writing notes, knowing full well she missed a large portion of the lecture.

 

Penelope on the other hand had no intention of paying attention to the lesson. It's not like organic chemistry was that hard, and she knew she could figure it out later. She was more focused on the girl sitting next to her. So she spent the rest of the class studying Josie's face, at least the part of it she could see. She knew that Josie was attractive, she had realized the first day of school, and she feared that maybe, just maybe, she was falling for this girl. She just had to fall for the one girl in the entire school that was supposed to stay away from her. Trying her best to make sense of her feelings, Penelope was too lost in thought to hear the bell ring. She was only brought back to the real world when she felt a hand on her arm and her now focused gaze met by worried brown eyes.

 

"Are you okay Pen?" Josie asked, frowning slightly as she tried to figure out if Penelope was okay, having no idea how hard the girl in front of her was swooning at the nickname she had used.

 

Penelope tried to respond, but her mind couldn't find the words to formulate a coherent sentence, so she just nodded to indicate she was okay. For some reason she couldn't regain her composure, and this was just making Penelope more flustered.

 

Josie looked around the empty classroom, since all the other students had left, and the teacher had gone to get something from the faculty lounge. She knew something was up with Penelope, but it was obvious Josie wasn't going to get any words out of her anytime soon. So knowing they needed to get out of the room before the teacher returned, Josie grabbed Penelope's hand and tugged on it, signaling they needed to go.

 

Penelope wasn't expecting Josie to grab her hand, but their hands together just felt right, even if it was unexpected. She quickly grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder before she let Josie lead her to wherever they were going. Josie was leading her towards the library, which made sense to Penelope since that was where they were supposed to be going, but instead Josie took her past the library and to the auditorium. 

 

Josie didn't know what was possessing her to take Penelope to the Milk Room, but she was. No one at the school knows exactly why someone wrote "MILK" on the wall of the room, but it's how the room got its name. The Milk Room was where everyone went to skip class or to have makeout sessions. But the one part no one ever took part in, was the fact that there was a hatch leading up to the school roof. She's convinced people are afraid her father has security cameras up there, but she knows there aren't any. She turns to look at Penelope and says, "I know we agreed on the library, but I think you'll like this more. Just follow me up this staircase, and then up the ladder."

 

Penelope watched Josie start going up the stairs before she follows her. Once they get to the top of the stairs, Penelope asks, "Is this where you take all your girlfriends?" Penelope couldn't refrain from smiling once she saw Josie blush at the question.

 

Rather than answer the question, Josie tried to deflect it by saying, "Interesting that you think I'd ever consider dating you. Now come on, we're not even to the best part yet." Josie knew she was doing a horrendous job acting like she wasn't falling for Penelope, because she could feel her cheeks burning. Josie turned to climb up the ladder in order to try and quiet the butterflies that were currently flying around her stomach.

 

"You know JoJo, if you want me to believe that, you're going to have to do a better job hiding your blush," Penelope said calling Josie out on her statement before adding, "And what could possibly be better than a dimly lit room? It really sets the mood, if you know what I mean." Penelope started to follow Josie towards the ladder, figuring she wasn't going to get a response from the girl, and she was right about that. She followed Josie up the ladder, and waited while Josie opened some hatch on the ceiling, before following Josie up onto what she was surprised to see was the roof. Penelope looked over at Josie, before she smiled and said, "This is definitely better than a dimly lit room."

 

Josie grabbed her arm, unsure of what to say before asking, "So you like this spot?" She had been certain that Penelope would think that coming up here was stupid, but it seemed like Penelope was enjoying herself.

 

Penelope looked at her with a stunned expression on her face, "Are you kidding me JoJo? I love this spot,  I'm more surprised you come up here during school hours. Unless you bring all the girls up here to try and impress them. If that's the case, consider me impressed." 

 

Josie looked down in embarrassment, because she wasn't even sure why she brought Penelope up here. In fact, she found herself admitting, "I've never brought anyone up here actually. You're the first person who has accompanied me up here," she paused looking up at Penelope before continuing, "I just thought you could gather your thoughts up here, because you seemed pretty out of it in class, and I also thought coming up here could prevent my father from walking in." Josie moved over towards the edge of the roof and sat down, looking off into the distance. 

 

Penelope walked over towards Josie and sat down next to Josie. "While the argument that this is so your father doesn't walk in is valid, I'd like to think it's because you're trying to win my love and affection." She watched as Josie brought her knees to her chest and buried her head because of how much so was blushing. Since Penelope got the reaction she wanted, she asked, "So where are those snacks I was promised?"

 

Josie couldn't believe how Penelope could go from one topic to a completely different topic. Especially from the topic of Josie's feelings to snacks. She turned her head so she could look at Penelope before she stated, "You're really thinking about snacks right now?"

 

"Well you are the one who insinuated that you wouldn't want to date me. So yes, I'm thinking about snacks, because quite frankly I'm very hungry," Penelope shot back. Penelope was seeing how far she could push Josie, before Josie snapped and acted on her feelings. At least, she was hoping Josie would act on her feelings and not shut her out.

 

"Sometimes people say stuff they regret instantly," Josie replied, reaching into her bag for the snacks she had brought for today. "Here, snack to your heart's content," Josie told Penelope, handing her the bag of trail mix she had brought.

 

Penelope grabbed the trail mix pondering what she should say to Josie. She stared at Josie for a moment, watching how the sun hit Josie's face, and how it made Josie even more adorable. She eventually settled for asking, "Why do you regret saying it?" Penelope opened the bag of trail mix and grabbed some and ate it.

 

Josie mulled the question over in her head, before replying, "Because maybe I realized I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. But I don't want to assume anything about how you feel."

 

"Honestly, any assumption you make about how I feel is probably accurate," Penelope admitted. She added to her statement, "I'm not the best at making sense of my feelings, in fact I try to stay away from them, but it's hard to when I'm with you."

 

"So, is that your way of saying you like me, or?" Josie asked unsure of what Penelope was getting at. She knew what she was hoping Penelope's answer would be, but there was that nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that Penelope didn't like her. And maybe Josie should've listened to that voice, because, ultimately, it's not like her and Penelope could be in a relationship, at least not if her father had anything to do about it.

 

Penelope blinked a few times realizing that she was getting herself into a mess of feelings. "JoJo, if I'm being honest, I don't know how I feel about you. I've pretty much just met you, and I already feel like I can't live life without you. That's what scares me the most, this instant connection or whatever you want to call it," Penelope confessed, unsure of if she had anything else to say. Realizing the obviousness of what she just said, Penelope added in a low whisper, "I think I've already passed the point of liking you, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

 

Josie sat there stunned at what Penelope had just said. She definitely wasn't expecting Penelope to confess that she loved her, but the confession caused her to blush nonetheless. She was about to respond to Penelope, but was interrupted by the sound of the bell. Before she could say anything, Penelope had grabbed her bag and disappeared back down into the building. "I think I love you too," Josie said to the empty space beside her, getting up to go to AP English, where she would see Penelope of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope makes an appearance. No one ever pays attention in class. Lizzie and Josie have a discussion. Penelope and Josie start to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am genuinely so bad at writing summaries. They are definitely not my thing. I'll stick to attempting to write out stories instead of summarizing them.

_ Chapter 4 _

Josie slid into her seat next to Penelope, but Penelope refused to look at her. She pulled out her phone to send Penelope a text, but was interrupted by Hope tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to look at her, "What's up?"

 

"You're going to the party tonight?" Hope asked looking extremely nervous.

 

Josie answers with, "Of course I am, if I didn't Lizzie would kill me. Who would take her home after she got wasted if I didn't go?"

 

"Well, I could always bring her home. You know I don't really like parties; I only go because your sister asks me. So could you do me a favor and not go? That way I have the drive home to talk to Lizzie by myself," Hope looked at Josie hopefully.

 

Josie shot a quick glance over at Penelope wondering if she was listening to the conversation, before replying, "Of course Hope. This lets me attend to my own matters for once."

 

"Sweet, thank you so much Jo," Hope thanked Josie, thankful that she would be able to talk to Lizzie alone tonight. Hope was tired of pretending she didn't have feelings for Lizzie, and she had the complete intention of telling her so tonight.

 

Josie nodded and smiled at Hope, then turned back around to listen to the teacher discuss the book they would be reading, _ Waiting for Godot _ . She knew she had to talk to Penelope about tonight, but Penelope seemed intent on listening to what the teacher had to say. Josie had no idea how Penelope could go from confessing her feelings, to pretending like Josie didn't exist. However, she remembered that Penelope had said she had trouble processing her feelings, so Josie begrudgingly accepted that Penelope probably just needed some space. 

 

Penelope really wasn't listening to the teacher, but she made sure it looked like she was. She couldn't believe that she had just told Josie that she was in love with her, because who does that on the third day of knowing someone? As much as she was cursing herself for admitting her feelings, she was glad at the same time. Feelings had always scared her, because they could make a person vulnerable. But for Josie Saltzman, Penelope was willing to let herself be vulnerable. If only she could find a way to tell Josie that, but she didn't know where they stood, since she had run off when the bell had gone off.

 

Josie kept glancing over at Penelope during class, hoping that she would make eye contact with her, but to no avail. The entire class period went by without Josie getting Penelope's attention. She had a plan to snag Penelope in the hallway as they walked to their last class of the day. 

 

So when the bell rang, Josie found herself saying, "Penelope, can I talk to you real quick? While we walk to class of course."

 

Penelope glanced up at her, then stood up before asking, "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

 

"No you really don't. Now come on before we're late to class," Josie said before starting to walk away, with Penelope following her. 

 

Once they were out in the hall, Josie turned towards Penelope and said, "I don't have to go to that party anymore, so I'd you wanted to meet somewhere else, we could," she paused deciding what to say, and finally settled on, "We could always see a movie or get dinner together. Anything you want, so what do you say?"

 

Penelope walked beside Josie down the stairs, not sure what to think about what Josie just proposed. She could either just accept the offer, or she could make it flirty. Being Penelope Park, she went with the latter and asked, "Is this your way of asking me on a date JoJo?" The look she saw on Josie's face was well worth the comment, but it also made her incredibly nervous that she had gone too far.

 

By this point the two girls were right outside the classroom, and we're on the verge of going in after the late bell. Josie knew this, and she used it to her advantage. She smiled at Penelope and said, "Consider it a date then. I'll pick you up at six thirty. Just send me the address," and as soon as she finished her sentence she walked into the room, leaving Penelope in the hall in stunned silence for a few seconds.

 

Penelope quickly recovered and made it to her seat right as the late bell was ringing. In her three days at the school, Penelope had learned that psychology was a blow off class, so she could spend the entire time thinking about how she somehow had a date tonight. She had a date with a perfectly imperfect individual, and now she didn't have to go to that moronic party. She didn't know why Josie suddenly wasn't going to the party, but she didn't care, because parties weren't really her thing anymore. She would've gone to make Josie happy, but she was certain parties didn't make Josie happy either. Penelope glanced over at Josie taking notes, debating telling her the truth tonight, because in reality it was just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

The class went by slowly, seeing as the room was extremely hot, and the school didn't have air conditioning. Josie felt as if it was going slowly for another reason. Her reason, the fact that she had a date with the most beautiful girl in the world, even if she was supposed to avoid her. She knew she would need a good excuse for Lizzie as to why she wasn't going to the party, but her dad would believe any excuse about where she was going tonight. So while she wrote the notes down, she debated all the possible excuses she could use that Lizzie wouldn't question too much. Her thinking took her all the way to the end of the period, and by the time she had put all her stuff away, Penelope was gone.

 

\------Later, at the Saltzman Household------

 

"What do you mean you're not going to the party?! Who's going to bring me home?" Lizzie exclaimed, angry that her twin sister was bailing on her. 

 

Josie sighed, then explained to Lizzie for the third time, "I told you. I have a group project I have to work on. And Hope said she would bring you home. I trust her to replace me as your ride. Plus you and Hope get along extremely well. I'm sure you'll be fine." 

 

Luckily for Josie, Lizzie was too angry to question what the group project was about. Instead she asked, "And what if I'm not? What if that new girl is there? The one dad told us to stay far away from. What if she causes trouble?"

 

Josie looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. It's not like she could tell Lizzie why Penelope wouldn't be there, Lizzie would want to know why she knew that. 

 

Lizzie took Josie's silence as an admittance that the girl could cause trouble, because her next statement was, "You have every class with her. Is she causing trouble in there? Is she targeting you? Especially since you're the principal's kid?"

 

Josie took a deep breath before she said something she would regret, because from what she could tell, Penelope was a perfect student. So, calming herself, Josie replied, "No Lizzie, she hasn't caused any trouble. She rarely even talks, do I don't think we have to worry about her." Josie glanced at her phone, seeing she had a text from Penelope with the address she needed picked up at. 

 

Lizzie let out an exasperated sigh, "Jo, I really don't think you could have a complete sense of her character after three days. She's probably just waiting until the effect of being the new girl wears off. Then she'll show her true colors."

 

There were a lot of feelings that Josie was feeling, the most important one being anger. Sure Penelope hadn't told her her entire life story, but Penelope was always vulnerable around her, and she trusted Penelope. Josie shot back, "You don't know her either, but at least I have a better idea than you."

 

"Jeez Jo, if I didn't know any better I would say you were crushing hard on this girl," Lizzie paused, realizing exactly what was happening, "You aren't, right?"

 

Josie looked up at Lizzie, with the answer written all over her face, because she really was crushing hard on Penelope Park.

 

"Josie! You can't! You're going to have to tell Dad, and if you don't, I will," Lizzie told Josie.

 

"Lizzie, don't tell Dad. I'm begging you. Penelope hasn't done anything wrong, and she doesn't deserve to get in trouble for this," Josie pleaded with her sister, hoping Lizzie would take her side.

 

"She hasn't done anything wrong?  The whole reason we can't socialize with her is because she did something wrong!" Lizzie was growing incredibly frustrated at how Josie was behaving, because Josie always listened to their dad. 

 

"People can change Lizzie. She may have grown from whatever it is she did, but we won't know until we get to know her. And if we don't give her the option to change, she won't feel the need to! Plus what if Dad has the whole thing wrong? Whatever she did may not have even been that bad," Josie was quick to defend Penelope because she believed Penelope when she said her dad was wrong.

 

Lizzie just stared at Josie, not knowing what to say. Josie never talked to her like this, never got angry with her, so Lizzie was experiencing something completely new and foreign. 

 

"Please just let me see where this goes with Penelope. It's all I want," Josie admitted, hoping this would convince her sister to keep this a secret. She even made sure to give Lizzie her best sad face in order to really make Lizzie feel bad.

 

The look on her sisters face caused Lizzie to soften, because she said, "I don't agree with whatever it is you're doing, but I can see it means a lot to you. I won't tell Dad yet, but be warned that if she hurts you, I will tell him." Lizzie crossed her arms, unable to believe she was going along with whatever it was Josie was trying to do.

 

Josie nodded in understanding before saying, "Thank you so much Lizzie. You're the best! And she's not going to hurt me, that's not her." Josie wrapped her arms around Lizzie and gave her a hug, knowing Lizzie could never stay mad at her long after one of their hugs. Once she let go of Lizzie, she looked at her phone and realized she needed to get going if she was to pick Penelope up on time. "Hey, I have to go. Thank you again for not telling Dad yet. I'll see you later tonight when hole drops you off," Josie told Lizzie, as she gathered what she needed for her outing with Penelope.

 

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you later," Lizzie replied as Josie left the room.

 

To say that Penelope was nervous would be an understatement. She never got like this whenever she was supposed to go out with people before, but Josie Saltzman just made her extremely nervous. She knew a part of it had to do with the fact that Josie would keep asking about California until she broke and told her. Which is exactly why she planned to tell Josie what had happened, because if they were to start dating, Penelope felt like everything had to be out there. Penelope was nervously pacing around her room when she got a text from Josie saying that she was outside. She sent a reply as she was walking out of the house.

 

Josie unlocked the car doors as Penelope approached, and Josie was taken away by how Penelope looked in an outfit that wasn't the school uniform. It's not even like Penelope was dressed in something fancy, Penelope was wearing a t-shirt with shorts, but Josie was still swooning. "Hey Penelope. Movies or dinner?" Josie asked once Penelope was in the car.

 

"Whichever is easier for me to talk to you. There's something I need to tell you, but I want to make sure I'll have your full attention," Penelope replied, nervously shifting in her seat as she fastened her seatbelt. 

 

"Well, how about I just drive us to a quiet area, and you can tell me in here. Whatever is said or done in this car, stays in this car," Josie said, smiling at Penelope. She turned her attention to getting ready to drive.

 

Penelope nodded, then realizing Josie wasn't looking at her said, "Yeah, that would work. I just want to tell you, or else you'll be asking vague questions about it all night until I tell you."

 

Josie feigned shock,"I would never." She turned her attention back to driving, and drove them to an old parking lot near the woods that no one ever parked in. Once she turned the car off she looked over at Penelope and asked, "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

 

Penelope ran her fingers through her hair, because she couldn't believe she was about to tell Josie this. She looked all around the car---except for where Josie was---trying to work up the courage to tell Josie about her past. A story where she didn't do anything wrong, she just was in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

 

Josie could tell that Penelope was struggling to reveal whatever it was she wanted to, so she reached out and grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "If you're not okay telling me tonight, that's fine. I want it to be on your terms, not mine. And if you are going to tell me tonight, nothing will change how I feel about you, I promise," Josie reassured Penelope.

 

Penelope nodded, taking solace in the fact that Josie was basically holding both of her hands. She took a deep breath and then said, "I really like you JoJo, which is why I have to tell you this before we go anywhere. I have to tell you about what I got mixed up in back in California." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving this on a cliffhanger was one of the best decisions I think I've made this entire story. Hopefully what it ends up being lives up to the buildup. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, that way none of you are left hanging for too long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally gonna figure out whatever the heck it was Penelope did, because it would be impossible not to after how the last chapter ended. Josie reacts, Penelope gets flustered over stuff. They really are two big idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter summaries get better each time. I'm so skilled. Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and almost deleted and rewrote it 75 times, but I decided to stay true to what I originally intended, which is what is written.

**Chapter 5**

Penelope took in Josie's expression, deemed it acceptable to start her story, which she opened with, "I was a sophomore and there was this huge party the day Christmas break started. Some of my friends talked me into going."

 

_ "Come on P, you have to go. I'm sure you could find a cute girl to talk to, and maybe even date," Zoey told Penelope, hoping she would win her over with that statement. Zoey's boyfriend Theo nodded in agreement with what Zoey had said. _

 

_ Penelope sighed and replied, "Alright, alright. I'll go to this party." In all honesty she was only agreeing so that Zoey would leave her alone. It had been a non stop barrage of begging all day, and Penelope was tired of it.  _

 

_ "You're going to have to let me pick out your outfit for this party. I'm thinking you should wear that new top you got last week," Theo told Penelope, because she always let him pick out her party attire.  _

 

_ "I wouldn't have it any other way. As long as I get to pick out your outfit as well," Penelope replied, a smile spreading across her face.  _

 

_ Penelope and Theo had come to this agreement last school year. Their taste in clothes had actually been what had brought them together, because it was one of the few things they had in common. That and the fact that Zoey was dating him, so she kind of had to find something to talk to Theo about.  _

 

_ "God, if I didn't know any better I would say you're the one dating Theo, and not me," Zoey said, laughing at her comment.  _

 

_ "The only reason we're not is because we would be too much for this world," Penelope joked. _

 

_ The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. The trio said their farewells, and said they'd see each other later. _

 

_ \------Later after outfits were picked and they got to the party------ _

 

_ Penelope knew that Luke always threw huge parties, but this was the biggest one she had been to yet. Of course there was alcohol, and of course Penelope was getting completely wasted. It wasn't like she had any schoolwork to worry about, so she was enjoying herself. Zoey had introduced her to this girl that seemed to be completely infatuated with her. Penelope really wasn't interested in her, but she was too drunk to really tell the girl to get lost. _

 

_ Luckily, she was saved by Theo who came over and said, "Hey P, there's a group of us going to go mess with some of the animals at the farm nearby. You should come with us." _

 

_ Penelope nodded, indicating that she would, and followed after Theo when he led her to the group of people going. It was mostly a group of Theo's baseball friends, but there were a few other people. She followed Theo over to Zoey, and then the group headed off to the nearby farm. _

 

_ It wasn't a far walk, but when it's a group of teenagers that are high, or drunk, or a combination of both, it makes the walk talk longer than if they were sober. Granted they wouldn't be making this walk if they were sober. It took fifteen minutes to get into the field where there was sheep. It was mostly the boys in the group that started to mess with the sheep, chasing them around and stuff like that. That all changed when one kid pulled out a knife.  _

 

_ At first everyone was confused as to what he was doing. He wasn't a kid from the baseball team, in fact he was pretty much a loner in school. He only got invited to parties because he would bring drugs with him. Penelope was pretty certain his name was Josiah.  _

 

_ Everyone looked around nervously unsure as to what was going to happen, until Josiah asked, "Wouldn't it be fun if we killed one of these sheep?" _

 

_ No one said anything at first, but then one boy announced his support for his idea. Then his girlfriend said she supported the idea. It all snowballed from there. Theo and Zoey eventually said they supported the idea. The only person to remain adamant about it being a bad idea was Penelope, but she was outnumbered by everyone there. She tried to leave, but some of the guys from the baseball team stopped her from leaving. _

 

_ "Theo, tell your teammates to let me leave! I don't want anything to do with this," Penelope exclaimed, frustrated that she was going to be forced to endure this. _

 

_ Theo didn't hear Penelope because he was too busy joining in what was happening. He was too caught up in the pack mentality that was running through this group. _

 

_ Penelope watch in horror as a few of the boys in the group started to chase a sheep towards Josiah. Penelope really couldn't believe that everyone was okay with this, and that they were all going along with it. She buried her face in her hands once Josiah managed to get his hands on the sheep, but this couldn't stop her from hearing what happened. The terrible noise the animal made as Josiah stabbed it with his knife, and continued to stab it numerous times  He was making sure to kill the sheep in the most inhumane way, causing it the most pain.  _

 

_ At some point the owner of the property woke up and heard the group outside, and naturally he called the police to get rid of them. He was used to this happening whenever his neighbor's kid threw a party, but nothing ever happened except for the sheep being chased. This time was different though as he heard one of his sheep crying out in agonizing pain.  _

 

_ Penelope heard the sirens approaching and lifted her head out of her hands. No one else seemed to notice that the police were coming, as they were too focused on catching another sheep. She didn't even try to alert anyone, she was too busy trying to get away, but those same guys kept preventing her.  _

 

_ Everyone was suddenly paying attention when the flashing lights approached, and it was then that they all acknowledged that they were in deep shit. Some people tried to run, but we're too drunk to get very far. _

 

"It was awful Josie. The police managed to arrest all of us for animal cruelty. Josiah was the one to get the worst of it," Penelope paused finding it hard to get out the next part. She finally managed to whisper out, "I-I tried to tell the cops that I tried to get them to stop, but Zoey and Theo said I was all for what was happening. The people I thought were my best friends turned on me and accused me of something I didn't do. I understand that I was at the scene and everything, b-but I tried to stop it."

 

Josie was still holding Penelope's hands, so she squeezed them and said, "Penelope, what happened was awful, it really was, but you didn't take part in what happened. Just like you said." Josie let go of one of Penelope's hands and brushed away some of the tears that had fallen from Penelope's eyes. She had one question though, which she asked, "What happened after you got charged?"

 

"I ended up just getting a fine, because my parents made sure of it. They also paid off some people to make sure it wasn't on my record or anything, so I'm not sure how your dad found out about it. Especially since I was a minor, so I wouldn't have been mentioned in any news story by name," Penelope admitted before continuing, "I stopped talking to Zoey and Theo. I had no one once I did that, they were my only friends. I managed to make some new friends, but I never really hung out with them. I became distant from everyone. You would think I would've been eager to move away from there when I heard the news about my parents, but California was my home."

 

Josie was quick to pick up Penelope's verb tense usage, which led to her asking, "Why do you say that it  _ was _ your home?" Out of everything Penelope had just said, she was most intrigued as to why Penelope no longer considered California home.

 

Penelope looked like a deer caught in the headlights at the question, because she was really hoping Josie wouldn't catch her little slip up. She managed to get out, "B-because I found a new home." Penelope quickly continued talking in an attempt to change the topic, "I haven't been to a party since that night, and I was honestly really nervous about going to the one tonight. So why didn't we go tonight?"

 

"Hopefully it's because my sister is going to realize who she has had a huge crush on for years, and my best friend goes through with telling Lizzie her feelings," Josie sighed, wondering how Hope was doing with that. "Just so you know, you can't change the topic like that, but I'll let it slide this time," Josie joked with Penelope.

 

Penelope looked at Josie innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about." In all honesty, Penelope was thankful for the slight joking around, because it lightened the mood a little bit. "So you don't hate me now?" she asked Josie, scared of the answer being yes. 

 

"There was nothing you could've done. You tried to leave and get away from it, but you couldn't. None of what you told me could ever lead to me hating you. The only thing that could have made me hate you was if you had said you really liked that girl Zoey had introduced you to," Josie reassured Penelope, while also letting some of her jealousy show. Josie was doing what she did best, trying to lighten the mood, even if it came at the cost of revealing her inner thoughts.

 

"I never would have pegged you for the jealous type. Especially after I ran out on you after telling you how I felt on the roof. I never even gave you the chance to reply," Penelope acknowledged, looking at Josie to study her face. She realized Josie was thinking about what she had said and Penelope quickly added, "And I know I keep flirting with you, and if you want me to stop, I can." Penelope was certain Josie enjoyed her constant comments, but there was that voice in the back of her head telling her that Josie didn't like her in that way. Penelope had never experienced this feeling with any other girl, which is what scared her the most. She knew she had the ability to win over any girl she wanted, but she never really cared about pursuing a long-term relationship. With Josie, however, it was different, Penelope actually took an interest in Josie's feelings, and she wanted to actually commit to being with her.

 

Josie withdrew her hands from Penelope's, and got a slight kick out of how upset the girl in front of her looked. Josie had a plan though, about how she wanted this to go. She looked over at Penelope and instead of answering her question, Josie asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere to eat?" 

 

Penelope sat there, staring at Josie, completely at a loss for words. 

 

"You know, if you insist on staring at me, you really should just take a picture. I don't really appreciate being stared at," Josie said to Penelope's stunned face, a smug grin on her face.

 

"Are you ignoring what I said? " Penelope asked, frowning because she had no idea why Josie was suddenly acting like this. And then, to make matters worse, Josie just laughed at her. 

 

Josie burst out laughing because she could not believe how dense Penelope was. She could not believe that Penelope had already forgotten the very first words she had said to Josie. Another thing Josie couldn't wrap her head around was the fact that Penelope seemed to be completely oblivious to how Josie felt about her. A blind person would be able to see that she had feelings for Penelope. Once she managed to stop laughing, she looked at Penelope and said, "You really are something. Did you forget your stellar first impression on me?" And when she saw the look of realization on Penelope's face she continued on, "For acting like someone who knows when a girl likes them, I hate to break it to you, you're really awful at it. And yeah, you didn't give me a chance to respond to you earlier, but I did reply to the empty air where you had been sitting."

 

Penelope could only bring herself to ask, "What did you say?"

 

"I said the truth. That I am pretty certain I'm in love with you too," Josie said, taking in the expression on Penelope's face as she said it. She wishes she had a camera to capture it, but she also knows the image of this moment will never leave her mind. It was one of those once in a lifetime moments that is forever etched into one's brain. Josie smiled at the dazed look on Penelope's face, because it was just so extremely cute. She waited for Penelope to formulate a sentence of some sort.

 

Finally, Penelope seemed to process what Josie had just told her, and she let out a breath she had no idea she was holding. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair before asking, "Is that really what you said?"

 

Josie rolled her eyes at Penelope before saying, "I said something different, but the word love was still used." She was confused as to how the ever confident Penelope was suddenly so unsure of herself when it came to Josie. But Josie also had a sense that Penelope never expressed herself in this way, and she had just told Josie about her past. Josie leaned over the center console, and with her one hand lifted Penelope's chin so that Penelope was looking at her. "Today has been a lot hasn't it?" Josie asked Penelope, and when Penelope nodded, Josie continued, "I don't think it would cause any harm to squeeze more into today. Pen, I know we shouldn't even be together in this care right now because of what my father, but I honestly don't care what he has to say. You were right when you said he had it all wrong. And I really do love you, which is surprising since I've only known you three days, but it feels like a lifetime. So I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

 

Penelope nodded and managed to get out, "I would love to," and at those words Josie leaned her forehead on Penelope's. At first Penelope was uncertain of what Josie did, but then she realized just how close Josie was to her. From this level of closeness, she could really study Josie's features, and best of all, she could really look into Josie's eyes. Then there was the realization of how easy it would be to kiss Josie like this, but rather than just do it, she asked, "May I?"

 

At first Josie was completely stunned by the question, because she had no idea what it meant, "Wh-," and then she realized what Penelope was asking, "Of course you can Penelope." 

 

That was all Penelope needed to hear. She leaned forward and kissed Josie, and was quickly met by Josie kissing her back. Penelope swears it was the best kiss of her life, so when Josie goes to pull away, Penelope kisses her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, if you hate Penelope's flashback, I just want you to know what happened is based on true events that happened at my high school about a decade ago. Of course I changed some things, but the idea of drunkenly killing someone's sheep actually happened. And I just felt it was the best way to go, because it would be the easiest method to make sure Penelope had nothing to do with what happened. Well, that's all I have for now, so hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope get interrupted. Hope and Lizzie make an appearance. Mostly fluff and furthering the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please take away my right to write chapter summaries, I just can't do it. Also, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I got busy with some stuff, but now I'm back to writing again. This chapter is longer in order to make up for the long gap between chapters, so enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Their kiss was cut short by Josie's phone going off. Josie quickly pulled away, realizing it was her sister calling based on the ringtone. "Shit, I'm sorry. I have to take this, it's Lizzie," she told Penelope as she answered the phone.

 

Penelope frowned at the loss of contact and was uncertain if she should get out while Josie talked to her sister. She waited until Josie looked over at her, and Penelope gestured towards the outside, but Josie shook her head, signaling that it was okay if Penelope stayed in the car.

 

It was early for Hope to have told Lizzie what she had intended to, so Josie had a sinking feeling in her chest that something was wrong. Because the only other option was that Hope had somehow gotten enough nerve to talk about her feelings, which was virtually impossible. Josie knew that hope was waiting until Lizzie was drunk so that Lizzie wouldn't remember it tomorrow.

 

"Josie! You'll never believe what just happened!" Lizzie slurred out, somehow managing to be drunk early on into the party. She nonetheless continued on, "Rafael asked me out."

 

With that comment, Josie could only think about how Hope was taking this news, because she was certain Lizzie has said agreed to going out with Rafael. Josie managed to get out, "That's...great Lizzie."

 

Penelope watched Josie's face as she talked on the phone. She was trying to figure out what Josie would look so unenthused about. Part of her wondered if Josie would tell her what Lizzie has told her, but she highly doubted it. 

 

"I turned him down Jo," Lizzie stated, as if she hadn't been pining after Rafael for forever.

 

Josie's face registered disbelief as she said, "You turned him down?" She could've sworn she heard laughter in the background, but she chalked it up to being noise from the party.

 

Lizzie sighed and responded in a matter of fact voice, "Yeah, I turned him down. It's kinda weird to say yes to Rafael whenever I'm already dating someone."

 

Now Josie was extremely confused, because the only person she knew that was into Lizzie was Hope. After a beat of silence, Josie finally asked, "Who are you dating?" Josie then listened to some muffled conversation before a different person was talking to her.

 

"Okay so Josie, here's the problem. I went through with my plan, but I just changed when I did it. I told Lizzie on the way to the party, and after a lot of talking, she realized her feelings too. So we decided to celebrate, and we both are kind of already wasted, which means we need a ride home. And even though it's early, we're both ready to leave this party," Hope quickly slurred out to Josie. Hope let out another drunk giggle before passing the phone back to Lizzie.

 

Josie glanced at Penelope, then replied, "We'll be there in fifteen minutes. See you then." She quickly hung up before Lizzie had a chance to ask what she meant by 'we.' After she set her phone down, she refastened her seatbelt and started the car. "Looks like we're going to get my sister and her  _ now _ girlfriend," Josie told Penelope.

 

Penelope was quick to point out, "Won't your sister tell your dad about us being together? That wouldn't exactly be good for either one of us." While she said this, she also refastened her seatbelt, sneaking Josie wouldn't drive until she did. 

 

"She won't. We have nothing to worry about. She may not agree with me being around you, but she's also respecting my wishes," Josie reassured Penelope, as she started to drive to where the party was. She quickly glanced at Penelope and added, "I won't tell her what you told me, unless you want me to."

 

After some hesitation, Penelope finally replied, “You can tell her,” she paused to think about how she wanted to word what she wanted to say next, and settled for, “Maybe that way she'll see I'm not Satan or anything like that."

 

"Yeah, maybe," Josie laughed while saying this. She was quick to add, "But I don't think you could ever be evil enough to be Satan, just saying."

 

Penelope smiled and replied, "You need to get your father to think that, because he thinks I am Satan right now. Which is only going to make seeing you all the harder." She had no idea how things were going to work out with Josie---especially knowing Mr. Saltzman was against them together---but she had a feeling things would definitely be interesting. 

 

"I'm sure if I explain to him what happened, he'll realize he has everything wrong," Josie told Penelope.

 

"Or he'll think I just made up that story in order to get you on my side," Penelope quickly fired back. She went on to add, "In fact, he'll probably think I'm only with you to get under his skin, but couldn't be further from the truth. But it's what I fear since he seems to hate me."

 

Josie frowned, thinking about what Penelope just said, before she replied, "But he could believe it, and then there wouldn't be any issues." She sighed before adding, "But I also know he could easily believe what you said, because he's always trying to look out for me and Lizzie." 

 

Penelope nodded, but didn't say anything in response. The rest of their drive went by in silence, as both girls were lost in thought. 

 

\---10 Minutes of Awkward Silence Later---

 

Josie turned onto the dirt road that would lead them back to where the party was. The spot in the woods was the iconic location for the students of the high school to hold their parties. Josie made sure to drive slowly in the event any of her drunken classmates were bumbling around in the darkness of the road. Thankfully this need for concentration gave her a way to avoid talking to Penelope about her father. She knew she had a hard task ahead of her, trying to convince her dad that Penelope wasn't bad, but right now she had the task of finding her sister.

 

"So do you know where your sister and her girlfriend are?" Penelope asked Josie, tired of the silence that was going on between them. She knew it stemmed from the conversation about Josie's dad, and she didn't know how to fix it.

 

"Honestly, I have no clue, but they shouldn't be hard to find," Josie admitted, pulling off to the side of the road in order to park. She continued on, "Lizzie likes to be the center of attention, so all we have to do is go to wherever the attention is at." Once the car was in park, Josie shut her car off and got out. 

 

Penelope followed suit, by getting out of the car as well. She was instantly met with the sound of loud music coming from in the woods. She had been able to hear it in the car, but now that she was out of the car, its intensity had increased. "Hopefully they're not off in some random part of the woods making out," Penelope joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

 

Josie saw the opportunity to fluster Penelope, so she fired back, "Are you trying to tell me something?" Josie paused, because---even in the dim light---she could see Penelope start to blush, before continuing, "Because I'm really not opposed to what you're saying, it's just I have to find Lizzie and Hope."

 

The tables had turned, and Penelope wasn't expecting for them to. She was always the one to deliver quick flirty comebacks, but here was Josie, completely blindsiding her with that remark. Luckily for her, she didn't have to think of a response, before Josie was grabbing her hand and leading her into the woods.

 

"Crap, I completely forgot to ask if you would be okay going to this party," Josie blurted out, halfway into their walk to the party. She turned to look at Penelope for a response. 

 

Seeing this as a chance to get back at Josie for her earlier comment, Penelope replied, "I'm fine anywhere you are JoJo." Of course Penelope got the reaction she wanted out of Josie, who was blushing and looking away from Penelope at this point. "Now, we have more pressing matters than the topic of if I'm okay being here. We have two other lovers to find," Penelope said, in order to get them back on track.

 

"Yeah, you're right," Josie said, starting to walk again, before continuing, "But I think I'd much rather spend time with you, than with my drunk sister." Josie sighed, knowing that if she didn't find Lizzie soon that Lizzie would throw a fit, but at the same time just walking alone with Penelope was really soothing.

 

"You sure do have a way with compliments," Penelope said, smiling up at Josie. After a moment's pause she added, "If you're not busy tomorrow, we can always hang out. That way you can be there for your sister, because even though you say you don't want to be with her, you want to make sure she's safe," Penelope said, hoping that Josie was free tomorrow, because the thought of spending time with Jed really didn't seem like her idea of fun.

 

Josie smiled and squeezed Penelope's hand, before replying, "I'm pretty sure I'm free, but I'll text you for sure if I am. Maybe tomorrow we can have a proper first date."

 

By this point they were amongst the party-goers, so Josie began scanning the faces for her sister and Hope. It didn't take long before Josie spotted both of them amongst a group of their fellow classmates. Josie started to lead Penelope over there, whenever Lizzie made eye contact with Josie.

 

"There she is! My always reliable sister Josie," Lizzie exclaimed, as she started to walk towards Josie with Hope right behind her. Lizzie's eyes landed on Penelope, which caused her to ask, "You brought her here with you? Are you out of your mind Jo?!" Even in her intoxicated state, she noticed that Josie and Penelope were holding hands, which caused her to stop walking, because she didn't know what to make of it.

 

Penelope noticed Lizzie's glance at her and Josie's hands, so she went to pull her hand away, but Josie wouldn't let her.

 

"Yeah I did. Now come on, you're the one that wanted picked up," Josie fired at Lizzie, not appreciative of how Lizzie was behaving.

 

Hope glanced between the two twins before interjecting, "Lizzie, c'mon let's go. There's no point arguing here." She grabbed Lizzie's hand and tugged her towards Josie and Penelope. She was thankful when the two turned and started walking back the way they had come. She may have been drunk, but it wasn't entirely from the alcohol. A part of it was being drunk on love, because her dream finally came true if being able to call Lizzie Saltzman her girlfriend. Life sure was one hell of a roller coaster, and Hope was currently on an uphill stretch.

 

The four his walked back to the car in silence. Each girl holding the hand of their significant other the whole time. They all had something on their mind, but they all kept it to themselves. That all changed when they got to the car and we're situated in their seats.

 

"You know Jo, I would've thought that you would've thought dating the enemy through. I know I said I wouldn't tell Dad, but you're making a huge mistake," Lizzie said, completely ignoring the fact that Penelope was in the car, able to hear what Lizzie just said. 

 

Before Penelope could refrain, she fired back, "I'm right here, you know that right? And here's a crazy thought, you don't know the whole story, so you have no room to judge if I'm an enemy or not."

 

Hope and Josie sat in silence, unsure if it was safe to get between whatever was going on. So instead of talking, Josie started the car and started to drive. 

 

Lizzie rolled her eyes before replying, "Oh yeah? Well then, what is the whole story?"

 

Josie glanced over at Penelope in order to see what the girl was thinking, but Penelope's face was unreadable in the dark.

 

Taking a moment to figure out how she wanted to word it, Penelope replied, "It was the day Christmas break started my sophomore year. . ."

 

\---An Entire Retelling of the Story Later---

 

The entire time Penelope told her story no one said anything. Hope listened intently, with the intent to learn how this event shaped Penelope into who she was now. Lizzie on the other hand was listening intently in order to see if she could find any holes in the story to pick apart. At some point during the story, Josie had arrived at Penelope's house, and had shut off the car.

 

When Penelope realized they were outside her aunt's house, she quickly unbuckled and said, "Well that's my whole backstory, hope you enjoyed it," she paused before looking at Josie and continuing, "I'll see you tomorrow hopefully. And tonight was definitely amazing JoJo." And with that, Penelope was out of the car and walking into her aunt's house.

 

"Well Hope, looks like you're our next stop," Josie said, looking in the rearview mirror. She started the car again, and started to drive to Hope's house.

 

As soon as they were on their way to Hope's house, Lizzie started to question Josie. "Are you two really a thing? I never took you as a complete and utter fool," Lizzie said to Josie. 

 

Before Lizzie could continue on with her tirade, Hope interjected, "Lizzie, I think it might just be best if you leave this alone until tomorrow. For whenever you aren't intoxicated. That way you have a clear head." Even in her intoxicated state, Hope was still the voice of reason. 

 

Lizzie let out an irritated sigh at Hope trying to get her to relent, and muttered something under her breath, which caused minor bickering back and forth between the two. This caused Lizzie to drop the argument for the time being.

 

Josie was thanking Hope in her mind for that interjection, because it was near impossible to argue with Lizzie when she was drunk. So she focused on driving, while Hope managed to distract Lizzie in the backseat. She was almost afraid to say they were at Hope's house once they reached it, because she didn't want Hope to leave, because Lizzie would surely question her again. She was surprised whenever Lizzie said that she was staying at Hope's house.

 

"Don't worry, I cleared it with Dad. He knows I'm staying here," Lizzie told Josie as she was getting out of the car. The last thing she said before closing the door was, "Thanks to Hope, we'll talk tomorrow." 

 

And with that, Josie was alone in the car with her thoughts as she drove home. It was still pretty early by the time she got home, so she wasn't surprised that her father was up.

 

Alaric was sitting in the living room when he heard Josie come in, and once she entered the room, he asked, "How did working on the project go?"

 

Josie replied, "It was good Dad. Hey, are we doing anything tomorrow? We wanted to work on the project again tomorrow."

 

"No, I don't think we are. So go ahead and work on it again tomorrow," Alaric replied, after thinking about what he had planned for tomorrow.

 

"Sweet. Thanks Dad! I better go get ready for bed. Goodnight," Josie said, as she walked towards the stairs to her room. She waited until she was in her room to send a text to Penelope.

 

**Josie:** Hey, I'm good for tomorrow.

 

She wasn't surprised when she got a quick reply.

 

**Pen:** That's great! I can't wait.

 

The two girls spent the next few hours texting back and forth until eventually, Josie fell asleep. They were both completely unaware that Alaric had stopped by the library to give Josie something that she had forgotten. He trusted Josie enough to believe that she had just gone somewhere else with her partner to hang out, once they got bored of their projects but there was a sliver of doubt in his mind. His doubt was growing now that Josie hadn't told him that she went somewhere else, because Josie was always honest with him. He figured he would ask Josie about it in the morning, which would come all too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm setting this up for something good. At least I hope it's good. And I threw some Hizzie content at y'all so woo! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
